Eternally Yours
by LiL-MiZZ-KaT
Summary: I'M BACK! James has been naughty over the summer holidays, just after he gets the treasure he's always wanted. What will he do when Lily finds out? Rated for caution and later chapters ;)
1. Chapter One

I couldn't stand the hurt that he'd caused me. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, my heart ripping in two, my eyes stinging as the tears slowly slid down my pale cheeks. The wall was plastered in photos from every occasion they'd ever had. Her rejecting him for the many years, getting angry every time he made a move on her.  
  
Her eyes burned as she remembered how he'd sneak up on her, surprising her more often than not, and how she'd be so impatient with him. That is until the end of their 6th Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school year was about to end, and she was reading in the common room, as usual.  
  
_**FLASHBACK**_  
  
She was reading a book, Pride and Prejudice, and leaning back into the plush, crimson pillows of the Gryffindor common room sofa. She always blocked out everything when she was reading, like nothing else mattered in the world to her.  
  
She felt his hands snake over her shoulders, rubbing them and sliding down her arms to grab her book. He gently plucked it out of her hand and sat on the arm of the sofa, looking at the book with his nose scrunched up disgustedly.  
  
'Why are you always reading, Evans?' he asked, looking down into her dark green eyes, quickly clouding with what could only be described as anger, hatred, and frustration. That look is what first drove him crazy on the train ride to school at the start of their fifth year.  
  
Oh, she'd been looking at him that same way ever since he'd accidentally turned her teeth yellow and her skin bright orange, way back in their first year. And by accident, he means of course that she had simply walked in front of the hex he'd sent her way. Nothing sinister, purely a mistake.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and he noticed for the first time she was wearing some brown mascara. He never thought innocent Lily would be one of those girls who engaged in make-up... she never seemed to care about beauty, clothes, make-up or any of that other mindless girly matter that seemed so important to just about all of the other girls at Hogwarts from fourth year and above, no doubt to attract the attention of James and Sirius. It was her non-caring attitude that was one of the reasons why her wanted her to be his; his Flower.  
  
She held out her hand, her long slim fingers which he'd seen grace a piano many times before they stretched out towards the book, she looked almost bored with the proceedings, a well rehearsed play opening in her mind. She closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds, then opened them, looking into his hazel eyes that were roaming her body hungrily.  
  
She sat up and his eyes snapped to hers, his winning smile gracing his face, the smile that made every girl's heart skip a beat, including hers – only hers skipped with disgust, at how shallow, arrogant and pig-headed this supposed dreamboat was.  
  
'Because, Potter,' she began monotonously, 'I, unlike other miscreants at this school, who shall remain nameless,' she gave a pointed stare at James, raising her sculpted eyebrow delicately, '...care for my education, and also wish to think that the best way to improve ones education is through reading. Now, unless you wish to find out the extent of my intelligence and prowess as a witch, which is greater than yours, so stop smirking, I suggest you give me my book back and let me rest in peace, so I may continue working on my advantage over you and the Marauder's.'  
  
The whole time James smirked, he loved making her angry, and he did that better than anyone else. As usual though, James couldn't help pushing her to the extent of her border. He slid onto the couch next to her and took her hand in his, kissing it and purred into her ear.  
  
'I can think of much better things I could be teaching you, Evans. Let me give you a preview.' He whispered seductively into her ear. He was expecting her to pull back and slap him across the cheek, leaving him sitting on the couch, while she stormed up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitories.  
  
But she didn't. She shivered against his words and bit her lip. James took this as a sign to continue and he gently kissed her neck, his lips grazing down it when he felt a hand on his chest pushing him back, forcing him to remove his lips and stare at Lily is confusion. He was surprised to have gotten that far, and only a gentle push back to let him know she didn't want to do this.  
  
She licked her lips seductively and bit his ear, 'Not now, James.' She hissed softly, drawing out the 's' in his name. She heard him groan slightly and knew she'd done her job. She was sick of him thinking he constantly had the upper hand, leaving her angry. This time she'd leave him frustrated and confused about what she was playing at.  
  
'Evans, do you have any idea what you do to me? Please say you'll go out with me. Please.' He said that last part as if he was begging her to go out with him, pleading almost. Like he was a spoilt child asking his mother for an extra present for Christmas. She almost pitied him. He'd been asking her the same question for almost two years now, and she had to admit that he had changed.  
  
He no longer ruffled his hair in that annoying way, or carried that stupid snitch around, even though he was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team, he didn't pull pranks on completely innocent people, simply on the basis of their existence, like he did in fifth year.  
  
In fact, if she looked back carefully, ever since that event involving her cousin by law – Perseus Evans (her Uncle had died and married another woman who already had a son, his name was Perseus and he was Lily's age) – and her telling James she'd rather go out with the giant squid, he'd changed and been more polite towards everyone. Maybe he was finally maturing.  
  
'Okay, Potter. Meet me in the common room next Saturday morning at 10am, and we'll go for a walk around the grounds and talk. Sound okay?'  
  
'I was hoping for something a bit more inside, Evans.' Lily rolled her eyes as James slipped back into his charismatic shell. She rolled her eyes.  
  
'Don't push your luck, Potter. See you on Saturday!' she chimed, and ran up the stairs, pausing halfway to blow him a kiss.  
  
_**END FLASHBACK**_  
  
That had been the first day of a relationship Lily thought she could handle. And everything went smoothly enough.  
  
A/N: Perseus Evans is an anagram of Severus Snape (go figure!) and if you read the chapter 'Snape's Worst Memory' in Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, not once do they call him Snape or Severus. This theory that Snape and Lily were related can be found on , the ultimate site for Harry Potter fans. This site also has many more theories.   
I hope you enjoyed chapter one of this story.  



	2. Chapter Two

She buried her face in her pillow and cried until her eyes were red and blotchy. Until she thought that she had no more tears to cry.  
  
Soon she was hiccupping and sitting cross-legged on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly against her body.  
  
Quite suddenly she stopped crying, wiping the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand and climbing off her bed. She went and sat at her dressing table, her face red and splotchy, her eyes puffy. She sprayed a soothing spray over her face and cast a quick glamour charm so the redness vanished, leaving her skin smooth and creamy.  
  
She applied make-up manually, as she always had done. First a sheer layer of muggle foundation, to help maintain her smooth complexion. Then she added some powdered foundation to keep down shine. She curled her lashes and coated them in a layer of black mascara, so they opened her eyes and made them look more defined, she added a thin line of black around her eyes, bringing them to attention. She knew her eyes were her best feature, dark green with flecks of yellow and blue through them, they could make any guy drown. She then added a sheer pink gloss to her pouty lips, making them shine in the dim light. She swept her auburn hair into a French braid and secured it with a black hair elastic.  
  
She strode across her room and wrenched open her wardrobe, pulling clothes from inside it, holding them against her body and staring at her reflection in the full length mirror attached to the inside door. As she pulled out each item, she tossed it on the bed and kept searching.  
  
Finally, she settled on a denim mini skirt and a scoop neck black halter- top.  
  
The denim mini was faded and frayed at the bottom, and it was like that from wear and tear, the fact that two years earlier – yes, I hadn't changed size in two year, which was good and bad in some ways – when I used to wear it daily and go for walks through the bush in it, getting it muddy and beaten, sunlight and salt water acting as a bleach and draining the colour.  
  
The black halter was loose and had extra material hanging around the breasts, covering them and hanging down about an inch under them in bags, then the stomach pressed in and it was backless except for three strings tied in bows. One at the base of her neck, and two just under her arms.  
  
She slid on a pair of plain black stiletto heals, giving her an extra four inch height to her slight five foot, five inch frame.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror and looked up her long, trim and tanned legs, up the navel, a few inches showing between the end of the skirt and the start of the top, up her body and paused at her throat where a single dragon tear in a sea-green colour sat. She glared at the jewel and ripped it from her throat, casting it away, across the room. She hadn't taken that necklace off in so long, she felt naked without it.  
  
_**FLASHBACK**_  
  
Lily was once again curled up in the common room, in an armchair with a book perched on her knees. She was reading it quickly when she felt something come to rest near her throat and someone lifting her hair out of the way.  
  
She turned quickly and heard James' gentle shushing and soothing voice whispering against her head. She smiled and relaxed into his grip, raising her eyebrow curiously.  
  
'It's a gift...as long as you are wearing this necklace, our hearts will always be joined and I will be able to feel what you feel.'  
  
Lily smiled sweetly and lifted the jewel delicately from her throat and looked at it. It seemed to glow and was hypnotizing to look at. She let it drop back against her flesh and threw her arms around James' neck, catching him by surprise as her book tumbled to the floor.  
  
'It's beautiful! Thank you!'  
  
_**END FLASHBACK**_  
  
The green jewel pulsed slightly and faded, the dim light that seemed to radiate from it quickly vanishing, leaving behind the dull, empty rock. The fact that she had now tossed it aside, after almost a week, told her that she was finally over James. Over what he had done to her.  
  
She was ready to head out to her favourite club, Crush, in the nearby village of Freremont. She would ride the Hippogriff that she had befriended from the forest. She often found that he was more than willing to help her get around. She ran out of the shared Head dormitory that her and James shared, eager to avoid him at all costs, and grabbed her muggle overcoat, throwing it on as she pushed open the portrait of the giggling pixies who constantly flirted with James, and walked quickly down the corridor, her heels clicking softly.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is to the people who have been reading my story. I've been under counsel to pull the story, review it, and load it slower, and yes, I have a new chapter all ready for you, but I think I will update every few days, in hopes of attracting more readers to my story. I'm sorry to the people who loved my story, but it will be updated with all new stuff soon, I promise. I hope you all like my story.  



	3. Chapter Three

She ran across the dewy grounds, her heels sinking slightly into the soft ground and she finally reached the edge of the forest. She raised two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly, before standing still, a few stray strands of hair fluttering over her face in the slight breeze from the evening. She dug her hands into her coat and waited anxiously for Chestnut to arrive.  
  
She heard the beating of his large brown wings before she saw him circling around above her, coming in low for a landing. He trotted up to her as she sunk into a low bow, letting him know she meant no harm. He sank onto his scaly knees, letting her rush forward and stroke his beak and face, a huge grin gracing her delicate features.  
  
'I need to get to Freremont, Nutty.' She whispered. 'Can you take me there?' She looked into Chestnut's stormy grey eyes pleadingly, silently begging him to let her do this.  
  
His head rose and fell a few times, letting her know it was safe to climb onto his back and that he would indeed take her to Freremont.  
  
'Thanks, Nutty.' She smiled and hugged the great creature, as he lay on the ground, making it easier for her to climb onto his back.  
  
Once she was safely settled, he rose up, hind legs first, and then front legs, slightly unbalancing her, before flapping his great wings at either side of her a few times. He broke into gallop and took off, flying into the sunset.  
  
A figure stood up on a cliff, hands tucked firmly into the pockets of pants, watching the girl fly into the distance on the back of a Hippogriff. His hazel eyes narrowed into a scowl. James Potter turned and jogged back inside, all the way up to his dorm and slammed the portrait shut behind him. He saw a yellowing parchment envelope resting on the coffee table in their common room. Maybe that would explain what was going on.  
  
He tore it open and pulled a small, handwritten note out.  
  
'_Have fun over the summer, did we?  
_

> > > _- Lily Evans_'

James cocked an eyebrow as he lifted out the other items in the envelope. His eyes got wide as he noticed that they were photos. Photos of him.  
  
The first one was him walking down Diagon Alley, hand in hand with a leggy blonde girl, giggling and smiling, pointing at shop windows.  
  
The second one was again of him. This time he was with Sirius and two brunettes, and he had his arms around the waist of one of them, his face buried in her neck, as she sat on his lap, swatting at his hands occasionally, Sirius and the other brunette making out on the couch opposite.  
  
The third one showed him with his hands under the shirt of a really young looking blonde, who couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen. She had her arms around his neck and was biting his collarbone.  
  
'Uh oh!' thought James as he riffled through the photos of him with girl after girl, and he knew they were all from the summer holidays.  
  
James sank into one of the velvety black sofas in their common room, his head in his hands.  
  
'_How could I do this_?' he asked himself.  
  
'**Cheer up, mate**!' said another voice in his head. '**It's not like she ever contacted you, and you must have owled her _hundreds_ of times. You thought she'd dumped you**!'  
  
'_But still... I should have visited, I should have waited. Maybe there was an extremely good reason why she didn't reply, why I never heard from her over the holidays_.'  
  
'**She should have let you know _something_ in the time... It _was_ nearly two months. For you, two months without hearing from a girl is an eternity, especially with Sirius mauling a different girl every week right in front of you. Temptation is too hard to resist**.'  
  
James ran his fingers through his hair. He'd give anything to have Lily with him. How could it all go so wrong so quickly? She'd never forgive him. He would never forgive himself. The one girl who he had ever loved, the only girl who he had ever wanted to be with for eternity. She hated him. It was over.  
  
A slip of parchment fell out of the envelope onto the floor. James looked down and saw another handwritten note, with a photo attached to the back of it. He reached forward and picked up the note, trying to hold it steadily.  
  
The note read:  
  
'_To let you know what you have lost, and what you will never  
have again.   
_

> > > > _-Lily Evans_'

James flipped the note over and looked at the photo. Again, it was of him. He was smiling and laughing, as he tugged on a hand of a girl hiding off the edge of the photo. He looked curiously at the photo just before his photo-self managed to pull the girl into the picture. It was Lily, and she threw her arms around his neck. He swung her around and they smiled and laughed, rubbing noses. 


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts or any of the characters/places you recognise in this story, they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling - God Bless her, she's given so many aspiring authors inspiration to create brilliant works of fiction based on her hard work (like moi!) [major ass-kissing =)]**  
  
There was nothing needy and passionate about this photo, it was simply happiness, a day of fun captured on film. It was the day before they would return home, after Lily and James had been going out a week.  
  
He studied Lily's face. Her sparkling eyes, her rosy lips, her long blood red hair pulled back into a half pony tail, hanging straight and sleek down her back and cascading over her pale shoulders, dotted with freckles. Her face had a fine dusting of freckles, especially across the bridge of her nose. He watched as her nose wrinkled slightly when she laughed, her hair blowing in the summer breeze.  
  
James remembered this day perfectly. He remembered every second.  
  
_**FLASHBACK**_  
  
James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Laura, Kayla, and Diane all stood in the courtyard outside, giggling and telling stories. Lily sat on James's lap, his arms around her shoulders, pulling her against him, a foolish and dazed grin on his face, as if he couldn't believe he had her, and was not going to let her go any time soon.  
  
'I know!' exclaimed Kayla. 'Since this is our last day at Hogwarts, and to celebrate Lily and James _finally_ getting together, as we all know they should have _ages_ ago,' she smirked at the glare Lily sent her way, before it was turned into a childish tongue poking, 'let's have a party. Out here. Right now! We're still at Hogwarts, we can conjure! Let's turn this courtyard into a nice party location. We need music, food, drinks, and a dance floor.' She smiled. It was obvious she wasn't joking.  
  
Sirius, being the true leader, conjured up a WWN radio quickly, and tuned it to the local rock station. Diane, always on the same wavelength as Sirius, pushed Lily and James up, causing them to stumble.  
  
'Dance!' she cried triumphantly, smirking.  
  
Lily and James exchanged nervous glances before Lily hesitantly wrapped her arms around James's neck and he wrapped his loosely around her waist. They swayed to the music and Lily giggled and pulled away, doubling over with laughter. James raised an eyebrow and looked at her, causing her to laugh harder. He gave a theatrical sigh, rolled his eyes and turned away.  
  
Lily grinned and ran at his back, jumping on it and wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck from behind. He gave a distinct '_Oof_!' noise and tipped his head forward, causing her to tumble over him and land on her back in front of him.  
  
He picked her up under her arms and swung her around. That's when the bright flash of a camera went off, causing them to realize they weren't alone, and that there were six pairs of eyes firmly trained upon them, all creased into smiles.  
  
'Wow,' breathed Laura. 'You two act like you're the only people on the planet. Like no one else is around, even though you're surrounded. Talk about meant to be!'  
  
Lily blushed a deep crimson and turned away, her arm resting on James's shoulder, his arm resting on her hip, behind her back. He pulled her flush against his body.  
  
'I like to think so...' he muttered and leant down to kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Sirius let out a loud wolf whistle, causing Lily to turn her head and James's lips to instead come into contact with Lily's cheek. So much for their first kiss!  
  
_**END FLASHBACK**_  
  
James sighed and closed his eyes, falling back onto the sofa. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't everything be perfect?  
  
All those girls he had been with over the summer, they had been distractions, girls to keep his mind from wandering constantly to Lily, as it always seemed to. She haunted his thoughts, his dreams, every waking moment of his life, every night that he tossed and turned, there she was, like a constant. Knowing that she wasn't with him, and not knowing if she was okay, or whether it was over between them had been murder, so he sought his old ways to prove he was still desirable, to himself more than to anyone else. Now Lily was gone forever, and he would never get to hold her again.  
  
His heart ached at the thought of Lily with other guys. He didn't think he would be able to stand it. Lily was supposed to be his, and his alone. She wasn't supposed to go out with anyone else. The thought of Lily with someone like Thomas Franklin made him ill, literally.  
  
It was well known that Franklin had a crush – no, an infatuation – with the beautiful Lily Evans. And who could blame him? It was also well known that Lily was practically untouchable. She was the Untouchable Gift of Gryffindor, and to the guys of Hogwarts, that only made her all the more intriguing. A beautiful mystery waiting to be solved, dying to be unraveled and figured out. A thousand secrets held in her soul, waiting to be discovered by the one man she chose.  
  
The whole of Hogwarts had waited with baited breath for confirmation after it had leaked out that Lily had accepted James's offer to go out. No one would believe that their resident Ice Queen had picked the one person she truly despised, the one person with whom she was always fighting. It made no sense!  
  
The whole mass of students in the Great Hall collectively gasped when Lily Evans walked through the doors, laughing, smiling, but most importantly, hand-in-hand with James Potter, who was grinning like he'd just been appointed Head Boy, won the lottery _and_ been told that he and the Marauder's could pull as many pranks as they wanted to without getting any punishment.  
  
All eyes glued on the couple as they walked down the aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table, finally stopping and hugging, finally sitting down so close to each other, that it was impossible to think they were anything but a couple.  
  
James drifted off into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of Lily in the arms of another guy, or possibly guys, driven into it by his womanizing ways throughout the summer holidays that she somehow got footage of.  
  
His eyes snapped open.  
  
'_How did she get photos of me with other girls unless she was there_?' he questioned himself. '_And if she was there, why didn't she say something at the time_?'  
  
**A/N: **Okay, this is once again to the people who have read up to chapter six... I pulled the story because there were a few clerical errors pointed out by one of my reviewers, and the only way to fix it was to pull the story and start again, plus this time I was able to add italics and bold to emphasise certain points of the story. Also under this persons advice, I will gain more readers if I post my story at a slightly slower rate, and that's something all authors want - for people to read their story. However, because I had promised you all up to chapter seven, I will load these chapters to give you something new to read, and _then_ start with the slower loading. I am sorry for the inconvenience this has caused many of my readers.  
As always, thank you for the reveiws, and welcome to all new readers, please review the story as your opinions help me shape the story, and if you leave me your email address, I can get into contact with you directly as it would be great to be able to talk to some of the people who enjoy my story.  



	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, except the plot and any characters you don't recognise, like Lily's friends.**  
  
Lily climbed off Chestnut's back and slide onto the cobbled street, somewhat disorientated from the feeling of her stomach rising and falling inside her, despite the fact that she was not moving anymore.  
  
She petted his head and straightened up her skirt, smoothing out her top and shaking out her body slightly, getting feeling back to her limbs.  
  
She smiled her glossy smile, gave Chestnut a hug and walked down the main street, taking a left turn into a side street. She placed her hands in her pockets and walked down the street, towards an old boarded up building, dank and derelict.  
  
Lily got up to the door and knocked three times, in quick succession. The door swung open, bright light bursting out, causing Lily to throw her arm up to shield her eyes as they adjusted to the sudden brightness. She squinted and made out the outline of a large, beefy man standing in the doorway.  
  
'Name?' he grunted at her.  
  
'Lily Evans.' She stated quietly, almost a whisper. She looked up at him under her eyelashes. His face was almost familiar...   
  
'Mark?' she asked suddenly.  
  
He looked at her curiously. 'Lily-flower?' he asked, almost hopefully.  
  
'You betcha, Mark-o!' she grinned, flashing him her most dazzling smile in hopes of being allowed into the club. 'So... can I come in?' she asked, trailing off hopefully.  
  
'I'm sorry, Lils, but Dumbledore made us promise last year that we wouldn't let no more of you students in here unless it was holidays. I'm sorry, Lils.' He looked to the side and pouted slightly, as if he wished he could let Lily in desperately.  
  
'C'mon Mark,' Lily whined. 'Please?' she wheedled.  
  
'Lils, I'm sorry. I could lose my job if I let you in. Not to mention the fact that you could get expelled, and with only a year left, it would be an awful waste, Lily, a terrible waste.'  
  
'Okay, I suppose you're right, as always,' she stuck out her tongue childishly at Mark as she turned to walk back up the alley.  
  
'Ciao, Bella!' Mark called after her slowly retreating back, before slamming the door shut.  
  
Lily walked slowly through the darkening ally way and once again, her thoughts jumped to James, as they seemed to eventually stray to no matter what she started off thinking about.  
  
She missed his cocky trademark smile, the way he always had that 'I've-just-rolled-out-of-bed' look about him, the way he'd cuddle her late at night when it felt the world was closing in on her, the way he looked when he was confused, the way how he always knew the right thing to say at the right time, but mostly she missed the way he would sneak up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist, pull her against him and whisper huskily in her ear so no-one else had any clue, and they were both just in their own world. That's what she missed most.  
  
She shook her head slightly, trying to clear the feeling that it was full of lead.  
  
'Lily?' asked a soft voice. Her head snapped up at the voice – the voice. The one that haunted her every step, her every breath, her dreams and nightmares. She saw the figure silhouetted against the brick wall, slightly hunched as if he was scared or nervous.  
  
Lily bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. 'What are you doing here? How did you get here, and how did you know I'd be here?' she asked softly, meekly. She seemed to droop slightly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. She had hoped to get some more alone time before she had to face him, and yet here he was, right in front of her.  
  
'Lils...' he began weakly. 'I can't begin to apologise for what happened. I thought... well, I'd owled you... you didn't reply, Lils... I thought you'd left me.'  
  
'You didn't owl me, Potter.' She spat, suddenly gaining the fiery temper she was known for. She stared down at him with immense distaste, spitting out his name as if it were mud on her tongue. James winced.  
  
'Lily... please!' he begged. 'I did owl you. _Hundreds_ of times, and you... you didn't return one, not one!' He gained a bit more spine as he thought of the nights he spent tossing and turning, worried out of his mind about Lily's safety. 'You didn't reply to a single – fucking – one! Do you have any idea of how much that hurt? You think that after trying to get you for three years, I'd stop when I finally _got_ you? Do you have any idea how _stupid_ that would make me?'  
  
'I don't know, Potter. Maybe you are stupid enough to do that. I mean, I do have evidence of you being far from celibate. Photographic evidence, Potter. Rock – hard – proof!' She smiled triumphantly.  
  
'Speaking of the photos, Lily Evans, where did you get them unless you were there? And if you were there, why didn't you have it out with me then, instead of waiting weeks? That would have made sense, especially for one as logical as you!'  
  
'Potter, why would I go to your house seeing as you didn't owl me, and I did owl you, and never heard from you? And then I get photos sent to me from a friend who says they saw you making out with some little blonde slapper and decided that they would take photos, saying that they know it was harsh and it would cut me deep, but it'd hurt less finding out now than it would finding out weeks down the track, and... and... how _could_ you, James?' she asked with a note of deep regret in her voice. He looked at her, her pale skin, the black trails down her cheeks as her mascara ran, the silent tears slid down her smooth, flawless skin. He looked at her lips, and noticed that her bottom lip was quivering slightly as if she would burst into tears at any moment. He took half a step towards her, and watched as she defensively took a step back.  
  
'Lily... there has to have been something else happening here. You say you sent me owls...'  
  
'I _know_ I sent you owls,' she cut off coldly.  
  
'Okay, you sent me owls,' he amended quickly. 'I know I sent you owls.' He ignored her derisive snort and glanced sharply at her before continuing. 'Someone...must have been intercepting our owls. Someone doesn't want us together.'  
  
'Well, duh!' Lily burst out. '_I_ don't want us together, James Potter.' She whispered in a deadly soft whisper. 'Not anymore. You had your chance, and you blew it. Big time.' Lily went to brush past him and walk into the busy street just ahead, but was stopped when James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.  
  
A/N: How'd you like that chapter? Drama, drama, drama. How bitchy is she? Pretty bitchy. REVIEW REVIEW... I love your opinions!  



	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Okay people, this is my first fanfic, and I just wanted to see how it would do, and it's gone okay, so I'm going to try to update regularly, and get as many chapters as possible done as soon as possible, seeing as I currently have a two week break from school. So it would be much appreciated if you could all read and leave a review. Loved it, hated it, want more, think I should stop writing, have an idea for an interesting plot, by all means, drop me a line!   
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hogwarts, or any of the characters you recognize eg Lily Evans, James Potter and his fellow Marauders. I am gaining no profit from the publication of this story on   
  
'Let me go, Potter!' she snarled at him, pushing against his chest, hard. James simply her close to him, refusing to let the one girl who he had loved so much go. His hands were linked behind her.  
  
'Lily. Lily, look at me!' He murmured softly, his dark eyes scanning hers to find a glimmer of hope, something, anything to tell him he hadn't lost her. The faintest hint of interest sparking in her green eyes...  
  
There was nothing but blood-boiling, heart-clenching anger. Her eyes were set, defiant, clouded over.  
  
Lily was drowning in James' eyes. Looking into his eyes always had that effect on her. When she was there, wrapped in his arms... she could almost pretend that everything was all right, and all her troubles would disappear miraculously. She loved the way his eyes seemed pleading with hers, as if he knew what he did to her.  
  
Lily looked away, not wanting to see the world of hope held within them, the glance that promised her everything she had always wanted, everything that she yearned for since she saw it in her father's eyes when he looked at her mother.  
  
James continued scanning her face, watching as it softened and then crumpled, the creases in her brow forming as her bottom lip trembled and she bit it – hard. She watched as she squeezed her eyes closed in order to prevent tears leaking down her alabaster cheek. He watched as her eyes filled with tears and took on that glassy look of one not quite with it.  
  
'_Great..._' he thought. '_Just fucking perfect. She's retreated into herself, like she does when faced with a serious problem. Like always_.'  
  
Lily couldn't take it anymore and she threw her thin arms around James's neck, pulling herself close to him, burying her face into his shoulder, crying for all she was worth. She heard James making gentle shushing noises and stroking her hair, running his fingers through her fiery tendrils.  
  
'It's okay, Lils. It'll be okay. I love you, Lily Evans.' He muttered into her hair as he rested his cheek against her.  
  
Lily slid down his body and crumpled at his feet, sitting back on her heels, her face buried in her hands as she cried, her shoulders shaking and her hair falling down in front of her, hiding her face from James's view.  
  
He slid down the wall, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her onto his lap, one arm wrapped around behind her, hooking around her waist and holding her close, the other hand resting gently on the side of her head, keeping it resting on his shoulder as if that's where he thought it belonged.  
  
Lily and James sat like this for what seemed an eternity to James, where he was so glad to be able to hold Lily, so happy to have her back in his arms where she belonged.  
  
Slowly, Lily regained her composure and became aware of the happenings around her. She noticed that she was on James's lap while he was sitting on the ground in the dank alleyway, and he had his arms around her.  
  
She sat bolt up suddenly and stared James dead in the eye.  
  
'What?' he asked her, looking alarmed.  
  
'How_ dare_ you touch me with those... those_ hands_!' She exclaimed in a deathly whisper. She looked at him disgustedly and stood up, looking down her nose at him.  
  
'Merlin, Lily!' James stood up and dead eyed her, now looking down his nose at her. 'I was only trying to help! No need to bite my fucking head off!'  
  
'Help...?' she whispered softly. 'Help? You know what would help? If you would just leave me alone, Potter. Don't you get it? It's over between us. _Finite_. There will never be a you and me again. We tried that, and it didn't work. It just wasn't meant to be.'  
  
James looked at her sadly, crestfallen. 'Please, Lily, those girls... they meant nothing to me. But you... you are my world. You are the only reason I wake up in the morning. You are my sun, my moon, my sky, my everything. I need you like I need air,' he pleaded.  
  
'So buy an oxygen tank!' Lily hissed and turned on heel. She paused halfway down the alley and turned back to face him. 'I loved you James, but I can't be with someone I can't trust.'  
  
James watched as the love of his life walked away from him again. He had to think of a way to get her back. He_ had_ to. 


	7. Chapter Seven

** A/N:** Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! This story would cease to exist without the reviews of people, so I'm glad you're all enjoying my story, it makes it worth writing. Now I'm sure you all want to read more of the story, so onwards through the fog! – so to speak anyway. Enjoy.  
  
Lily stormed up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, anxious to see her friends, anxious to cry on their shoulders and spend the whole night dissing James Potter, as if he was nothing but slimy pond scum.  
  
When she reached the top step, she paused.  
  
'_Do I really want to do this_?' she asked herself. '_Do I really want to bitch and moan? You bet I do. But I can't_.'  
  
With that, Lily turned on heel and walked slowly down the stairs, back into Gryffindor Common Room, a morose look on her face as one tear slid down her cheek and she swiped at it with the back of her hand. She was nearly at the portrait hole when she ran into someone.  
  
'I'm sorry,' she mumbled and tried to side step them, not looking up to see whom it was she had run into. The only problem was that the person stepped into her path, seemingly by accident, so Lily stepped to the side again, only to have them follow her.  
  
She frowned slightly in frustration and decided she would have to look into the eyes of the person who was barring her path to leave Gryffindor Tower, and what she really wanted was to get back to the Head's Dormitory and take a scalding shower and wash away any memories of James Potter from her system.  
  
She glanced up, meeting a pair of stormy grey eyes, and only noticed then that the person in front of her was flanked by two others.  
  
The one in front of her was tall, lean, had piercing grey eyes that always felt like they were staring at your deepest, darkest secrets, and shaggy black hair that fell around his face. He was fairly built and slightly tanned from spending the summer playing Quidditch and numerous other strenuous encounters that proved to be exhausting, and yet gave him good overall muscle tone.  
  
The one on his left was slightly shorter, and had the pinched look about his cheeks of someone who was tired, and was ill. His face took on that pale, papery thin quality of one not having the best of days. His sandy hair was in need of a trim and hung limp, much like the rest of him. He was thin and bedraggled, as if he had been out all night and pulled around by a dog. His face had tiny scars, and the few times any other part of his body was shown, proved that the scars ran likewise, over his body.  
  
The last boy was short and squat. He had thinning mousy brown hair, watery blue eyes, that were currently crinkled as he was trying - and failing - to look like he was equal to the two others next to him. He was round and bouncy and always quiet. When he did speak his voice was high and squeaky as though - even though he was seventeen - he hadn't quite reached puberty yet. Next to his two companions he looked even shorter, and was quite unmentionable, no outstanding qualities to make him notable.  
  
As soon as Lily realized who it was in front of her, her eyes hardened and she stared them down.  
  
Despite the fact that even the shortest of them was still taller than Lily herself, they all shrank slightly under the glare of the girl in front of them.  
  
The one in front of her suddenly gained back the confident air of one who knew he was good looking and wasn't afraid to use it to his advantage.  
  
'Lily,' he said shortly. 'We have to talk.'  
  
'Oh really?' Lily asked, disbelief etched in every square centimeter of her skin. 'What about, Sirius? My summer vacation? Yours? Remus'? Peter's? Doubtful. So what would three of the Marauder's want with 'ickle Lilikins'?' she asked sarcastically.  
  
'Evans, stop being a bitch for two minutes and get off that high horse you're always riding around on and have a normal conversation for once.' Sirius said flatly.  
  
Lily glared at him. 'Fine.' Her lips were pressed together in perfect imitation of Professor McGonagall. She held up two fingers at them. 'Two minutes!'  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. 'You can time me.'  
  
He walked over to a group of timid looking first years, cleared his throat and watched them scatter. He smirked slightly and sat down in the single armchair, opposite the three-person sofa. Lily wrinkled her nose at the thought of sitting next to any of the Marauders after her fights with their fourth and last member, James Potter.  
  
'Sit!' Sirius barked.  
  
Lily shot him a withering glare and sat down on the far end of the sofa, the side away from where Peter was sitting. She couldn't explain it, but he'd always given her an uneasy feeling, and if she was forced to sit next to him, after tonight's events, she felt she might literally be ill.  
  
Remus took the seat in the middle, next to Lily and placed a hand on her knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Lily glanced down at the hand and then looked into Remus's eyes. His eyes crinkled into a soothing smile and she smiled back weakly, turning her gaze back to Sirius, who was slightly slouched, resting his chin on his linked fingers and had a dark, brooding expression clouding his otherwise handsome face.  
  
Lily gave him a look that quite plainly said '_Well_?'  
  
'Patience is a virtue, Evans.'  
  
'Not when you only have two – sorry, one and a half – minutes left.'  
  
This time, Sirius gave her the withering look.  
  
'Okay, Miss Pedantic-about-the-time. I wanted to talk to you about James.'  
  
'Well, duh!' Lily rolled her eyes and waited for Sirius to continue. When he didn't she stood. 'We done now?'  
  
Remus placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly applied pressure to let her know she should sit back down.  
  
'No, we aren't done,' he said, coldly. 'Lily, why didn't you reply to any of James' owls? I was with him all summer, I _know_ he sent them, and I know that all he got back was his owl, each and every time. He must have sent hundreds of owls before he gave up and thought you didn't want to be with him.'  
  
'Your concern is touching, Sirius, but you need not cover for that irritable git, even though he is your best friend. I received zero owls from Potter's lazy arse. _He's_ the one who didn't reply to _my_ owls. And I _did_ send owls, atleast once a day. See, but unlike him, I didn't start fooling around with bunches of floozies –' Lily failed to notice Sirius' jaw drop and his eyes grow wide. '- just because I hadn't heard from him for a few weeks. I am what you call, a loyal girlfriend. Now if you'll excuse me, your time is up.'  
  
She stood up and walked away quickly, hearing the three Marauder's protest weakly as she walked quickly out of the common room, not stopping to look back. 


	8. Chapter Eight

** A/N: Muah, muah! You are too kind. Enough out of me, on with the story!**  
  
James stumbled back into the Head's common room, the distinct smell of rum hanging around him. He plonked down onto one of the velvety soft crimson sofas and laid back, pulling his glasses off and massaging the bridge of his nose.  
  
He held them at arms length as if inspecting for dirt, then shrugged and put them back on, letting out a loud breath.  
  
He sat up and swung around as he heard the creaking of the portrait open.  
  
Lily clambered through the portrait hole and slammed it shut behind her, muttering something like '_Stupid, twittering ninnies!_' She strode quickly across the shared common room, muttering under her breath.  
  
James' eyes followed her progress and they narrowed dangerously. He stood quickly and flitted across the room, darting between the tables and chairs to block Lily from getting to her room.  
  
A sudden movement in the corner of her vision alerted Lily to James' presence.  
  
'_Bollocks!_' she thought. '_I was hoping to avoid more confrontation tonight_.'  
  
She swore under her breath softly, looking up to meet his intense stare. As she drew closer the unmistakable scent of alcohol wafted over her, making her empty stomach turn.  
  
'Lily,' he slurred in her direction, his eyes squinting like he was trying to focus on her, even though she was only about three feet in front of him. 'We must talk.'  
  
Lily scrunched up her nose at his pungent breath. 'No, James, you're drunk. This can wait until you're sober. At any rate, I'm neither in the right mind frame nor the right mood to "talk" to anyone about this. What I want now is a hot bath to rid myself of the memories of today.'  
  
Lily saw James' hand slip into his pocket and he drew out a bottle of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey. He unscrewed the top and sculled back a few gulps before wiping his mouth with his sleeve and slipping the bottle back into his pocket.  
  
Lily's eyes grew wide.  
  
'Give me the bottle, James, I think you've had enough,' she said clearly, reaching out a hand for him to hand her the bottle.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him.  
  
'_I'll_ tell you when _I've_ had enough, Lily-Flower.' Although his words were still slurred, he seemed to know what he was saying. He started taking in an appreciative look of Lily's body and clothing, which in his current state made Lily's skin crawl.  
  
'Let me go, James. Then give me the bottle. Go to sleep.'  
  
'No, Lils.' He said, silkily. 'Let's talk.'  
  
Lily sighed in obvious frustration. It was clear that he wasn't letting her go until they had "talked" about whatever was on his mind.  
  
'Fine!' Lily exclaimed, vehemently. 'But make it worth it, Potter.'  
  
James distractedly ran a hand through his hair, his eyes scrunched as though searching for the right words.  
  
'Lily Evans, you are an impatient woman.'  
  
'That's nice to know.'  
  
'Why are you making this so difficult? I just want to talk.'  
  
'So talk, Potter.'  
  
'Can't you atleast _pretend_ to care about what I've got to say?'  
  
Lily glared up into his eyes. She saw sadness and despair swirling in them. She could tell he was seriously regretting what had happened during the summer and he would do anything to be able to get back together with her.  
  
'_Good_,' she thought. '_Let him suffer like I did. Let him sweat and feel atleast a fraction of the pain I felt when I got those photos_.'  
  
'You're right, Potter, I'm not interested in what you've got to say. In fact, I couldn't care less. Surely there's some fifth year that you haven't had yet? I'll let you go seduce her and you can take away her purity in the library, it's no longer of my concern.'  
  
'Fuck, Lily! Why won't you just listen to me? Do I have to write a bloody sonnet or song before you'll realize that I'm telling the truth?' he demanded.  
  
'That might be a _start_, Potter!' she hissed, acidly. 'Then maybe I could see that you might actually care about me and you _are_ telling the truth about this whole thing. Don't you get it? _You_ cheated on _me_! Am I supposed to say '**Oh, James, while we're together, it's totally okay for you to sleep around**,'?'  
  
'No, Lily, that's not what I m-'  
  
'I know what you meant, Potter. Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want to listen.'  
  
James kept a firm grip on her waist as he dug around and pulled out the bottle of Firewhiskey again. He drank deeply and looked at Lily who had cocked her eyebrow at him.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Give me that bottle.' She reached up to grab it.  
  
James pushed her roughly and hard from him. She hit the wall and slid down it, staring up at him with frightened eyes.  
  
Placing a hand on the wall, she stood up. He took a step towards her and she held out her hand, motioning for him to stop.  
  
'Don't! Don't you **_dare_** come near me, Potter.'  
  
'Lily, I'm sor-'  
  
'I don't want to hear it. Just leave me be, James, please?' she pleaded. She opened the door to her room and slipped inside, closing the door with a quick **SNAP**!  
  
'FUCK!' James swore aloud, throwing the bottle across the room, watching as it smashed on the stone wall. 'It wasn't meant to be this way!'  
  
**A/N**: How'd you like that chapter? -Grins evilly- Loved it, hated it, have suggestions to improve it, have any interesting ideas, complaints or compliments, flames, friendly reviews, all are welcome as they can help shape the outcome of the story. I am open to ideas from all my readers as they can often spot mistakes that I over look (Whoops!) and you can offer some suggestions as to what you would like to see happen between the characters. Would you like to see Lily and James get together soon or later? (C'mon, we all knew it was inevitable. It's a romance.) And should I keep the story going after Hogwarts and up to Halloween in 1981, or should I just leave it at the end of Hogwarts? You're opinions are valuable. Now, review my lovelies!  
  
**Now I would like to thank all my beautiful reviewers!  
  
Misty Cherry  
Linden Winter  
JamesLilyRock  
soccerchic1989  
yer-blues  
Vitamin  
x7xToxicx7x  
DIFFEN-DOOFER  
long-haired-hippy-freak  
Loveable  
angelfire33  
hermione  
martian doll  
pale pink roses  
SecretlyBeautiful  
  
Thank-you for your reviews! I hope you keep reading (and reviewing) my story.   
  
LiL-MiZZ-KaT **


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Okay my funky readers. This chapter should be good, so onwards.**

Chapter Nine 

Lily paced around her bedroom, taking in the black ceiling with stars that twinkled and comets that zoomed along, as if she had a portal into space. The scarlet curtains covering the window that had a ledge atleast thirty centimeters thick, so she could sit on it comfortably, with the glass a crystal clear, almost like it wasn't there. She took in the plush crimson carpet, which perfectly matched the crimson in the doona and sheets, as well as the gold-trimmed throw pillows. She took in the stained oak wood furniture, and the gossamer curtains on her four-poster bed. The walls were a deep maroon, contrasting to the bright crimson and scarlet of the room. The doors were mahogany, with intricate detail carved into it. The handles - brass and also intricately designed.

She walked up to them and gasped as she ran her fingers lightly over the hundreds of delicate flowers on the door, the handle being a string of ivy itself. It was so… delicately done. She noticed that around the mirror on her dressing table were rose carvings and quirked an eyebrow.

'Bloody flowers,' she muttered under her breath. 'Can't escape the begonias, hyacinths, daisies, violets, _petunias and lilies_ at home, and not I'm not safe from the at Hogwarts!' She wrinkled her nose is disgust and wondered idly if James' room was similarly adorned with flowers.

'_Doubt it_!' she snorted. The very idea that James Potter would have a delicate room was laughable. She imagined his would be adorned with snitches and quaffles.

She paused with her hand on the doorknob, and pressed her ear against the door.

Silence. It seemed as if James had already gone down to breakfast.

'Good,' thought Lily. She didn't want another confrontation after last night. She doubted that he even remembered what had happened. He was so drunk, it was quite likely he wouldn't.

She slowly turned the door handle and snuck downstairs, padding through their common room silently, slipping through the portrait hole. She leant against it and exhaled noisily.

'LILY!' called a voice to her left.

She snapped her head around and smiled at the friendly face.

'What are you up to, Lillers?' asked her long-time best friend, Kayla Bagnold, whose mother was currently Ministress of Magic, Millicent Bagnold. She was the first ever Ministress of Magic, and Lily was proud that women were being liberated in the wizarding world.

'Ah you know, doing illegal magic, importing flying rugs, stuff like that,' Lily winked at her friend and grinned. It was a long-standing joke that Lily and her friends could get away with the use of the Unforgivable Curses because of Kayla's ministry connections. 'And you, my dear Lolita?'

Kayla opened her mouth in mock-outrage. 'Don't you _dare _use my _middle name_ just because your parents were too lazy to come up with another name for you!' She poked out her tongue childishly. 'Nah, okay, seriously, I'm –'

'When are we _ever_ serious?'

'I hope you're not me, Evans, that'd just ruin my day,' came the deep voice of Sirius Black. 'But then, if it meant I got to be you, it might be worth it.'

Lily's eyebrows raised up a notch as she surveyed him with distaste. 'Dare I ask why?'

'Because, dear, then I could find out why there's a bug up your arse and get rid of it for you. Help you loosen up. Trust me, if you would stop being so uptight and just relax –' he drew out the word, holding it as if the sound of his voice was supposed to lull her into a sleep, '- then you might be surprised by the fun you can have.'

Lily swapped glances with Kayla. 'Like you?' she asked maliciously. 'Black, while we're on the topic of you, why don't you tell me what it's like to have the worst reputation as the biggest player in the school? What it's like to have girls puking at the thought of you touching them… the small population of us that _haven't_ been _molested_.'

A slight tinge crossed his cheeks. 'Touché, Evans. Someone really ought to learn to control her temper. It could lead you into a sticky situation, like it did with Bellatrix last year.'

Lily grimaced at the memory. 'Bellatrix is unhinged. Everyone knows that. She's all wrapped in following that Voldy-whose-it people are scared of. The one they call the Dark Lord. As a Black, all pure-blood-pride, I'm surprised you aren't following him, too! But then, Sirius The-Man Black always has to be different from his perfectionist family.'

'Evans, you don't know shit about my family, so don't pretend to, okay?'

'Oh, but I do, _darling_,' she purred, all sugar-and-spice. 'I know your family are some of the most _foul_ and _discriminating_ wizards alive. They think they're so _perfect_ because their blood is "pure". Pure what? Arsenic? It'd explain the sour looks on your faces. All of you except Andromeda, even if she is a Slytherin.'

Sirius paled and glared daggers at Lily, turning his gaze instead to Kayla who stood watching the exchange.

'Kayla, I much desire to have _words_ about that _party_ we're having in the common room tonight,' Sirius said pointedly.

'What part-?' Kayla said with a confused expression when Sirius elbowed her sharply in the ribs. 'Oh – OH! _That_ party. Okay, after breakfast, okay?'

Sirius grinned. 'Fine with me.' He turned and walked away quickly, his shoes clicking on the flagged stone floor.

'_What_ party?' Lily asked her friend curiously, as soon as Sirius was out of earshot.

'I can't say. It's something me and Sirius are organizing. But you should definitely come. In fact, bring a bag of your shit up to the old dorm, and we'll all get ready before it together, like we used to, okay?'

'Okay,' Lily said slowly, cautiously.

'Great! So let's go, I'm _starving_!' exclaimed her friend, patting her flat stomach for emphasis.

Lily laughed and strolled down the corridor, arms linked with Kayla as they chattered mindlessly about what they were going to wear and how they were going to do their hair for the party.

_'Oh, Lily,_' Kayla thought_. 'If only you knew what was planned.'_

A/N: How'd you all like it? Well the tenth chapter should be loaded, so read it, read it! Then review. Review my pretties, muahahaha. Okay, I'm good. So, I hope you're all enjoying my fic. I'm enjoying writing it. I don't even know what'd gonna happen myself, I just sorta wing it with each chapter, so if you're liking it, that's definitely a good thing. I will update as often as I can to gain as many readers as possible.

**Okay, just so you all know, Lily and James won't be getting together for a while, I'm sorry. But I'm enjoying keeping them apart for the mean time. Maybe by chapter 25? I'm not sure, I haven't written that far yet. I'm sorry if you all wanna read Lily and James togetherness, but I like it how it's going. I hope it comes together. I really do. Trust me when I say this is the longest I've stuck with writing a story, so be happy about that. I intend to see this through, my first finished story ever! Incredible. Thank you for reading my blabber, next chapter please!******


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

James sat at the table in the Great Hall, watching the door intently.

'Prongs? Prongs! _PRONGS!'_

'Someone say my name?' he asked stupidly, looking around at his friends.

'That Emily chick from Ravenclaw was checking you out. She's a proclaimed _virgin_, how long do you reckon it'd take you?' Sirius asked with a smirk.

'Padfoot, you have a one track mind. Besides, I'm not interested in _that_ virgin.' James leant on his folded arms, scowling as Lily walked in the Kayla, sitting down with her friends and smiling.

'She should be smiling with me,' he muttered bitterly.

Sirius clapped James on the back. 'Mate, there's a party in the common room tonight. Come to it, it'll get your mind off that sexy little nymph with _another_ sexy little nymph. How about it?'

'I don't want another one. I want _that_ one.' James pouted like a spoilt child that had just been told he couldn't have the toy he wanted.

Sirius gave a bark of laughter. 'Well, you kinda blew it with that one.'

James turned his face towards Sirius and glared at him. Then he sighed and sunk down in his seat, resting his chin on his folded arms. He knew Sirius was right, he _had_ blown it with Lily, and a party _would_ help him get his mind off her, which _was_ what he needed to do. He knew he couldn't hang on in the hope that Lily would give him another chance. He hadn't done anything to deserve one.

'_Then again_,' he frowned, '_I haven't really done anything to lose my first one_.' The crease running over his forehead deepened as he sank into thought. '_It was just a misunderstanding. I – lost – the – woman – I – love – over – a – misunderstanding! That's so **unfair** it's not even **funny**! Why can't she accept that there's something else that'd happened here? Yeah, she should be mad I went off with other girls, but she should **get over it**!! Can't she see I love her_?' His facial expression changed from a confused frown into a deep scowl, leaving no question in anyone's mind as to what – or who – he was thinking of.

_'Dammit!_' he swore silently. '_I need to stop thinking about her. Badly._'

'Padfoot?' he enquired softly.

'Yeah, mate?' Sirius asked in his booming voice.

'Count me in, for this party you're organizing. Who are you organizing it with?'

'My lady friend,' he smirked. 'She's _big_ on parties, and a _great_ shag… fan_tastic_.' He saw out of the corner of his eye Kayla's head twist around suddenly, glaring at him, willing his head to explode.

'And she's hot, too. _Delicious_ even. Body to _die_ for. But the best thing about her, Prongs, is her "no commitment, no strings attached" way of looking at our arrangement. I get killer sex without the nagging and bitching that inevitably comes with a relationship.'

He grinned as Kayla was gritting her teeth at him. She drew her finger across her throat as if to signal "You're-dead" to him discreetly.

'Padfoot, stop teasing him, you know he wants killer sex with the only redhead bombshell in the school, but because of some unfortunate events,' Remus said lightly. 'He now can't have the killer sex he so badly craves.'

James looked up at Remus with a withering glare. 'Thanks, Moony. Really comforting. Now I can sleep at night.'

Remus shrugged lightly and turned back to his food, leaving James to mope about the loss of the gorgeous redhead, Hogwarts' resident Siren. And James knew she had just the voice of a Siren when she sang. She used to sneak into the music room behind the portrait of a witch playing a harp, and he'd sneak in after her in his invisibility cloak, and listen to her play piano and sing. Her voice was the most beautiful he had ever heard, and he would sit there for hours listening to her practice.

He had no idea how Lily knew about this room, but it was her that had allowed him to find it. He was up late in Gryffindor common room reading, and saw her sneak out, so he followed her.

She came to the portrait and whispered '_C-sharp_' to it, and pulled open the portrait. She knew about a room that the Marauder's had never seen. Now of course, it was on the map. James had plotted it as soon as he got back to the dorm. But to think innocent Lily snuck out at night, to a room no one knew about. Incredible.

The moment he first heard her voice, when he was only fifteen, that's when he knew he was in love, that's when he knew she was The One, and the only one he would – he _could_ – ever be with.

Her voice reminded him of sweet and sour sauce, how it could be sweet and melodic, sounding girlish, and yet she could make herself sound scratchy and hoarse to suit certain songs she wrote.

Her long fingers, with her short nails that she insisted had to be kept short in order to play the piano effectively, were delicate and definitely feminine. He had seen her fingers defy the laws of movement as they whizzed over the keys of the piano with a grace he had never seen.

These same fingers were clenched around her wand, pointing directly at him. Her bony knuckles were clenched and tinged white. Her lips were drawn tightly into a line and her eyes were set in a stony expression.

'Evans, your facial expression doesn't make the spell work. You have to say the words. They haven't invented self-spelling wands yet. Repeat after me, _Invisiblous Imminaseous.'_

'_Invisi…Invis…_ I – I _can't_ curse you. What the hell is wrong with me?' she asked, looking distraught. She turned around and pointed her wand at the back of Sirius' head. '_Invisiblous Imminaseous!'_ she cried, and watched as Sirius disappeared from view, with a slightly fuzzy view through him. 'Why can I curse that _thing_ and not _you?!_' she demanded.

'Would _someone please_ make me _visible_ again?' came Sirius' voice, almost like an echo.

'_Restorous Corporeus!'_ replied Kayla, looking bored and waving her wand at Sirius' fuzzy frame.

Once restored, he walked up behind Kayla who was now practicing with Lily, as Lily had become peeved at not being able to curse James. He wrapped his lean arms around her skinny waist, causing her to start in fright and the spell to ricochet off the window and hit Laura in the back of the head.

'Sirius!' Kayla whined. 'Look what you made me do! Go practice the spells with Potter, Merlin knows he needs help with his non-dangerous Charms work.'

Sirius chuckled and squeezed her briefly, turning and walking over to help James.

'You and Black?' Lily asked raising an eyebrowand surveying her friend curiously. 'You know he's never gonna stay faithful to you. He's the biggest player alive!'

Kayla blushed and looked away slightly. 'You coming to the dorms tonight to get ready for the party?' she asked quickly.

'Wouldn't miss it for all the jewels in Christendom.'

**A/N: Hey hey! TWO NEW CHAPTERS!! I hope you enjoyed reading them. Anyone who can tell me what's going to happen in the next chapter will get a character named after them later in the story! This story is going to be looooong because like I said, I'm enjoying all the fighting and making Lily bitchy! So, read and review, beautiful people!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Okay my little readers; this is chapter eleven of my hobbity little fic. Read on, read on!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever gained any profit from the publication of this fanfiction, nor do I claim to own Harry Potter, any of the settings or characters from the book. I technically own Kayla, but her mother belongs to the wonderful JK (see OotP). So, nobody sue me because I am not deluded enough to even TRY to claim even _partial_ ownership of anything from Harry Potter, it's too well known.**

Chapter Eleven 

'Lily, we're going natural. It's not a fancy party, just a few friends, and we're not having it in the common room, we're having it in the Room of Requirement. And it's a surprise for you, so have your hair in a style that won't get wrecked too badly by a blindfold.' Laura's velvety soft voice resounded in the gold and white bathroom that the seventh year girls shared. 'We'll meet you outside the portrait hole, okay?' The two girls left quickly, Lily could hear them whispering on the steps down to the common room.

Although Lily had left the dorm, there were still five girls in there. Laura, Kayla, Jenny, Isadora and Nicholle. Diane – Lily's other friend – is in Ravenclaw.

Laura was an average height, slightly plump, but still gorgeous girl with olive skin and honey brown hair that was layered around her face and fell to her elbows, dead straight. During the summer she had put blonde streaks and highlights through it, making her look even more stunning than usual. Her eyes were oval and a lovely hazel colour with flecks of yellow prominent through out them.

Laura was a half-blood witch, her mother being Sirius' mother's cousin or something like that, and her father being a muggle. He knew about her mother's witchcraft since before they went out due to the fact that they were neighbour's and became best friends, so she had confided in him about being a witch. Laura always thought of how her parents got together to be like a fairy tale… literally falling for the girl/boy next door. Cliché or what? But "incredibly romantic" she would gush.

Kayla was tall, stick thin and had very short black and white patched hair. She spiked it up all over her head and had definite white and black squares of hair. She had more piercings than any other person Lily had seen in her life. She had seven on one ear, five on the other, her eyebrow done, her nose, her lip, her tongue and her belly. She often said, "the only thing stopping me getting my nipple done is the fact that I lack breasts to be able to show them off on", so there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would be more than willing to get it done. She had bright, amber eyes that always sparkled and thick, dark lashes setting off her look.

Kayla was the nicest girl in the school, and a pureblood. The Hufflepuffs looked up to her, and the Slytherins respected her. She had qualities no one else could seem to possess. She had the finesse and class of a well brought up young lady, and yet swore, got drunk and partied like a middle class whore. But even when she was acting like a slut, she still managed to look gorgeous – in that way only she could manage. Her father was head of the Department of Mysteries and her mother was Ministress for Magic. Her family was one of the most respected among the wizarding communities. However, she despised her aunt on her mother's side, and her two dastardly sons, _especially_ Rodolphus. Luckily, he had left Hogwart's already.

Isadora was a very short muggle born, like Lily, but that was their **only** similarity. Where Lily was tall, Isadora was short, were Lily was graceful, Isadora was clumsy. You get the picture, they were opposites. Nothing about them was the same. Isadora had no special talents and could barely transfigure a rat into a teacup.

Jenny was a very athletic pureblooded witch, with very pureblooded ideals. She had perfectly straight, shoulder length, platinum blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, a brilliant tan from sun baking in summer and skiing in winter. However, despite her pureblood ideals, she wasn't a complete bitch to Lily or Isadora, instead adopting the way of ignoring them completely, as if they weren't really there. This of course left her with only…

Nicholle. Quite often described as the sexiest female Hogwarts had ever seen. She had strawberry blonde curls that reached down to her hips, sparkling champagne eyes, a beautiful complexion, and a body that left most guys running to the bathrooms after she walked past. To top it all off, she was a pure blood, so none of the pure blooded males felt any guilt about fantasizing about what she was like in bed. Not that many had to fantasize, she was well known for the way she changed guys in Hogwarts more often than the bed sheets were changed. She was also the biggest bitch Hogwarts had ever seen, making it so all the guys craved her, and all the girls craved to _be_ her.

So that made up the girls in the seventh year dormitory. And when everyone was in there, it could be quite scary and the echoes of their shrieks could be heard down in the common room, and so common were these fights that many of the students had learnt to tune out the sounds of the yelling, screaming, furniture breaking and more shrieks coming from the girls.

Nicholle walked into the dorm at this precise moment in time as Lily was applying some pearl luster to her lips. Jenny hurried in after her and closed the door with a snap.

Nicholle, never one to pass up an opportunity to be a bitch strolled up to Lily with the air of someone overly conceited.

She scrunched up Lily's hair and twisted it around a bit. 'You know, Evans, no matter how much make-up or hair products you have, you can never hide the _mud_, if you know what I mean,' she said significantly.

A light blush rose in Lily's cheeks.

'_Ignore her, ignore her, ignore her, ignore her,'_ she muttered to herself. She couldn't afford to do something rash, not now that she was Head Girl, she couldn't risk losing her badge.

'As much as I'm _sure_ I'd learn from a beauty sessions with Hogwarts' resident _slut, _I do have somewhere I need to be, so, if you please, perhaps we could continue this at a later time,' Lily suggested in a falsely bright voice.

She hurried down the corridor and down the stairs. As she was briskly crossing the common room, following the wall, an arm shot out in front of her, barring her path.

She looked up into the dazzling smile of Thomas Franklin.

* * *

  
  
'About time!' Kayla exclaimed as Lily scrambled through the portrait hole five minutes later.

'Sorry!' Lily breathed. 'Nicholle decided to try to give me styling tips.' She rolled her eyes and walked off down the corridor with Kayla and Laura.

'Nicholle has… _style?_'

'Apparently more than I do,' said Lily, nonchalantly.

When they reached the space of empty wall on the seventh floor that was home to the Room of Requirement, they found that there was a door there already.

'Okay, Lils, turn around.' Lily turned her back and bent at the knees to allow Kayla to tie the silk scarf around her eyes.

Lily heard the door creak open and muffled voices as feet shuffled around.

Next thing she knew she was thrown into a room, landing on cushions and hearing the sound of a key scraping in a lock as the heavy door was slammed closed.

She ripped off the blindfold and beat and kicked the door, swearing violently.

A voice behind her made her freeze and turn slowly.

'Hello, Lily… '

A/N: WOOHOO! Who's in the room with her? As if you can't guess! Okay, so in this chapter I have the character Jenny named after the wonder reviewer who first guessed the plot of this chapter right. Anyway… was that a cliffie or not? I hope so! I wanted to leave a cliffie for you all, and then to tell you all regretfully that I won't be updating much for two weeks because I have a Japanese student coming from all the way over from Japan to Australia, so it limits my free time enormously. However, I will upload a few chapters when she leaves to make up for your deprivation. Please, read and review, and continue leaving plot ideas! So far I haven't really been given plot ideas, and I've written up to chapter 17 or so, but I'm running out of things to happen. I need IDEAS people. IDEAS!! So help me create. Creativity is important!


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Doo doo doo! Who is she with? Well DUH! As if you don't know. Oh, this chapter is going to be pretty short, but starting from the next one, I'm turning a new leaf and will try to write much longer chapters to keep my readers satisfied. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter, and will all enjoy my longer chapters that start next time. Well, to those of you who really, truly have no clue who she is now locked in the Room of Requirement with, on with chapter twelve to enlighten you're minds. So, TA DA!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

She narrowed her eyes dangerously until they were dark emerald slits.

'What – the – fuck – are – you – doing – in – here?' she hissed at the dark outline of the boy sitting on an armchair in the corner. 'Did you plan this?' she demanded hotly.

She glanced around the room, skimming the various objects placed around it. She noticed it was dark with a slightly sullen feel. The room was cast in shadows except for a small pool of light in one corner. In this pool of light sat two over-stuffed beige armchairs and a varnished wooden coffee table between them. Sitting on the table was a small flagon of butterbeer and two plates of biscuits.

'No Lily. Sirius and your darling Kayla planned this. Not me. I had no idea I would be locked in a room, least of all with you,' came the voices reply in a drone as if they had planned and practiced what they were going to say to her when she arrived.

She glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest before turning back to he door and lowering her arms to her sides, clenching her small hands into fists. A loud breath could be heard being sucked in.

'LET ME OUT OF HERE KAYLA LOLITA BAGNOLD, OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO THE SPITTING IMAGE OF YOU'RE MOTHER!' Lily roared at the door, pausing in her rambling only to draw in another deep breath. 'HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME IN THIS ROOM WITH _JAMES WILLIAM POTTER_!! HE'S THE BANE OF THE PLANET, A LYING, CHEATING, SLIMY SCUMBAG! I DESPISE HIM AND THE VERY AIR HE BREATHES AND NOW I'M LOCKED IN A FUCKING ROOM WITH THIS GIT THANKS TO YOU!' She paused once again to suck in a breath and was caught off guard when a hand covered her mouth tightly and forced her into defeated silence. She licked the hand and he pulled away briefly to wipe his hand on his robes.

'KAYL-' Lily started, before – once again – the hand was over her mouth, preventing any further screaming on her part. She folded her arms again and glared at the door.

'Lily!' came Kayla's slightly muffled voice from the other side of the closed door.

'What?' called James, his hand still covering Lily's mouth.

'What did you do to Lily, Potter?' came her muffled voice once again. 'Did you knock her out?'

She heard Lily's scream of rage and then a pounding as something was slammed into the door. This was closely followed by strong cursing from James.

'Kayla, she just threw a wooden chair at me! You're seriously going to make me stay locked up in the room with her? She's menta-'

'_Don't you call me mental!'_ came Lily's aggravated screech.

'KAYLA!' James roared.

'You can't come out!'

'Why the fuck not?' came Lily's voice.

'You can't come out until you and James have sorted out _everything_! We're – that is to say, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Laura, Diane and I – sick of the hostility between you two! You are both so unhappy and melancholic, it's contagious. We're all becoming depressed because you two won't bloody talk! Because the two of you are moping around, it's making your friends unhappy. Just _sort out your crap!_'

Lily sighed in frustration and let out a primal scream so that James winced and shoved his fingers in his ears.

'_Merlin's beard!' _he thought_. 'Is she trying to bring down the castle? If she keeps going she's going to succeed!'_

Lily stopped screaming and shook herself lightly, as if trying to gain feeling in her body again.

'Let's get this over with Potter! I'd rather not spend too much time in your presence; it proves hazardous to mine and your health and education,' she snarled.

James rolled his eyes and walked back over to the cushy armchairs and sat down. He cocked an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms over his chest, slouching down into the chair slightly.

Lily perched herself daintily on the edge of the armchair and rested her hands on her knees, which were pressed together tightly.

'Merlin, Lily, when did you become such a... such a...'

'Such a _what_?'

'Such a _prude?_' he asked disbelievingly.

His eyes skimmed over her clothing. Bell-bottom black jeans with a chunky black belt, a button up three quarter sleeve yellow shirt with a dark denim jacket over. A long rainbow scarf was tied loosely around her neck, making sure even that was covered. Every inch of her body was covered except for her hands and her face.

'Yesterday,' she replied crispy, icily. 'I caught you staring at my arse in DADA and decided I had to do something to make myself less _appealing._ I decided I should stop wearing such provocative clothing, that way you might keep your eyes from roaming.'

James once again cocked his eyebrow at her curiously and sighed exasperatedly.

'Lily,' he began. 'For someone so smart you sure are stupid. Don't you realize that I can _still_ check our your arse in those pants? And any pants you will ever put on? The only think that can stop me is by wearing a completely shapeless dress that's so loose it doesn't show off anything. Although... maybe that's the point. We did think this was going to be a party, did we not?' He continued, not waiting for her answer. 'So, it'd be possible if you were _trying_ to get guys to check out your arse. Perhaps... perhaps you're ready for another boyfriend?'

'Maybe I am, Potter, what's it to you?'

'Oh, you mean _apart_ from the fact that_ I love you_?' he asked quietly.

'You don't **love** me!' she burst out angrily. 'If you **did**, you wouldn't have gone off with all those bitches in the holidays! If you loved me, it wouldn't have mattered how many letters I didn't get or reply to! You would have waited!'

'So you agree I sent them?' he asked tentatively.

'Of course I agree you sent them! We both say we sent owls, and so far I have no reason to believe you were lying about that. But it does raise an interesting question...' she said pensively, more to herself than to James. 'We both sent each other owls, and neither of us received even _one_ of those owls. Isn't it curious that out of the... let's say, one hundred owls sent, none of them were received? I mean, it's _obvious_ to even the _stupidest_ person that those owls are being intercepted. Someone didn't want us to be in contact, possibly even together at all, and so they were going to any lengths to keep us apart. Well I should applaud them, it _did_ work how they wanted it to.'

'So, why are we still fighting?' he asked softly.

'Because, Potter. You still cheated on me, you still didn't wait for a reason as to _why_ I wasn't replying. You made assumptions and acted on them. In the end, you're assumption was wrong, and now it's cost you a relationship with me,' she held up her hand to prevent him from talking because he had opened his mouth to protest. 'Let me finish, please James?' she asked softly. 'You could have waited, but you chose not to. I still love you, I really do. But I can't be with you James, I _can't_.'

'Why not?' he asked weakly. 'Lily... I _need_ you.'

'I can't be with you because I don't trust you. How do I know you won't do something similar if something like this happens again, and whose to say it won't happen again? If I can't trust you, this won't work anyway.'

'Lily, I wo-' James began.

'I don't know that. _You_ don't know that. _No one_ knows that it won't happen again. You know why? Because you can't predict the future. I don't want to be hurt again. I felt like I was going to die when I got those photos, James. It hurt me so badly, like I've never felt before. Besides... I can't be with you... I already agreed that I would go out with Tom, Tom Franklin.'

A/N: Am I evil? I am evil. Okay, so who saw that coming? Everyone? Good. I hope this story doesn't become dull and predictable completely though, coz then it'd be boring and just plain suck. Who likes predictable? Gotta keep my readers on their toes! That's the only way to keep getting reviews.

I am so so sorry I haven't updated in ages. It can't really be helped! I've been swamped by those evil assessments... three more, Chemistry which is due tomorrow, Religion which I have two weeks to do and Biology which is a three part thing. Geez, I'm going to be a busy busy girl. And THEN I have to start studying for exams. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

I'm sorry to all the people who were rooting for James and Lily to finally get back together, but I really wanted for them to not be together yet. Anyway, I hope to load Chapter Thirteen in a day or two.

Love,

LiL-MiZZ-KaT


	13. Chapter Thirteen

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise... at all.

A/N: I know! You all hate me, right? I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to post, but I had a total writer's block and then I had exams and I _finally_ got the will power (and time) to write more. I did have a whole lot written, and totally planned out the next 10 chapters, but thanks to my friend, I have decided this story is way too much love stuff and not enough angst, which is what I am all about. So, I scrapped them, and am now developing a new plot, and will thus not be able to upload as often, however, I have two weeks of school holidays coming up, and I will work hard on writing atleast a chapter every two days or so, but I won't post that often, because I have to get all my old readers back and I need to get new readers. Plus, you will all end up used to me posting really regularly and will be sorely disappointed when I go back to school. But I promise to try to upload every week. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, while thinking: "I'm going to KILL you Catherine!" And if it makes you feel better, I would kill me too, if I were one of the readers and not the author. Anyway, thanks for reading my really long Author's note. Now, I'm sure you're all dying to get back to the story, so I shall delay you no longer.

---  
---------  
---------------  
--------  
---

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN (a/n: what an evil number for an evil chapter!)  
**

'You're... you're _what_?' James asked as his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

Lily fiddled absent-mindedly with the bottom of her shirt, her eyes not meeting James'.

'I... well, I'm going out with Thomas Franklin. He asked me today... in the common room. Gryffindor common room. And I agreed. I didn't think we were ever going to talk again, let alone be locked in a room together. But I'm not going to apologise, because we are not getting together again. I _can't_ because I can't trust that you will stay faithful.' She whispered, still looking down at her shirt, frowning slightly.

'You can't trust _me_ to stay faithful, but you can trust _him_?' James demanded. 'Lily, he's the biggest player in the school! He is only in this for a _bet_ that I heard him and his buddies make. They have a bet that he couldn't nail –'

Lily cut him off, her green eyes blazing with anger and hatred. 'You would love to think that! What is it James? "If I can't have her, no one can"? Is that what this is? You can't handle the fact that you screwed up and now you don't want to see me happy. Is that all you can you can think of? Your own ego? How would it look if _dear, sweet, innocent Lily_ not only dumped _the_ James Potter, but was _also_ the first one to move on? Can't look good on your résumé with other chicks, can it? It'll be in the _Daily Prophet_, won't it? I can see the headlines now.' Lily looked up into the room and drew her hand across is a sweeping motion, proclaiming the headline. '_Infamous James Potter dumped by Mudblood Girlfriend. _Catchy, don't you think?' Lily held her chin appreciatively, nodding her head slightly.

James looked absolutely horrified with her sudden outburst and visibly flinched at the use of the word "mudblood" to describe Lily.

Mudblood was a word used to insult muggle-born witches and wizards. It meant foul or dirty blood. A mudblood was the opposite of a squib, who was someone from an entirely magical family who could not competently do magic. They were outcasts, almost to the same extent as muggle-born witches and wizards. Half bloods were given some bigoted insults, but not as many. Purebloods who were friends with or dated muggle-borns or squibs were insulted. It seemed in the wizarding society, one must be pureblood and remain so. You must come from a well off pureblood family, have pureblood ideals, in that you don't think muggle-borns should be allowed within the walls of Hogwarts, and that muggle hunting should be allowed as a sport. Then, you must marry a nice pureblood, from a nice pureblood family, and have nice pureblood children, who will follow in the steps of their parents.

'Lily Evans, you are _not a mudblood_!' James hissed through clenched teeth.

'Oh really, James? I beg to differ. I _am_ a mudblood because I _am_ a muggle-born witch,' she stated matter-of-factly, without any emotion in her voice.

James sat there, stunned and horrified. How could you reply to an answer like that? How could he come up with a logical argument against that of Lily Evans? It just couldn't be done. She was, by far, the brightest witch to ever come to Hogwarts. The perfect student. Always hands in homework on time, with more than necessary completed. Never on detention for fighting in corridors or for being caught kissing in empty classes or broom cupboards. Always helping the First Years with their work, and giving advice to Second Years on subject choices. Coaching the Fifth Years in ways to study to gain more O.W.L.s. She was admired by more than half of the female student population, and wanted by all the males – even if the Slytherins wouldn't admit it out loud.

In the time James sat there thinking, Lily had stood up and walked over to the large door, knocking on it. James attention snapped to the door when he heard Kayla's muffled voice.

'You two sorted all your shit out?'

Lily leant against the door heavily and spoke in a language unrecognizable to James.

'Hai. Kaylasanwa, doa o akete kudasai.'

The heavy door swung open and James watched as Lily straightened out her clothes and walked out the door, head held high. He heard the distinct sound of someone being slapped and a soft female cry. He got up and raced out of the door and looked between the people.

He saw Lily and Kayla glaring at each other, Kayla's cheek a brilliant red. Both girls had fire in their eyes, staring each other out.

Sirius cleared his throat at that point and everyone's attention spun to him.

'Excuse me everyone, but is it wise to be standing here? That knew DADA teacher is _far_ from friendly. And she's not even half as bad as what the new Potions professor will be like. They're always bit-"

The sound of skin colliding with skin echoed around the corridor loudly. Sirius's head was facing to the side, the force of the slap making his head turn. Lily's penetrating glare was focused on the side of his head, her eyes ablaze with fury, her red hair looking electric. Her lips were a thin white line and her hands were clenched in fists, her knuckles turning white.

Sirius turned back to look at her, his eyes dark with suppressed rage.

'What – the fuck – was – that – for?' he demanded loudly, emphasizing each word.

'Don't you _dare_ insult Lucinda Bennett! How _dare_ you? Lucinda is the best potions student this school has _ever_ seen! She's fifty times the potions student you will _ever_ be, Black!' Lily hissed.

'"Lucinda"?' he asked. 'I don't even know a Lucinda, so how could I insul – oh!' A look of dawning comprehension crossed his features.

Lily mocked his look with her own and gave a long, drawn out 'Oh' sound.

'Yes, Black. _Professor _Bennett is the new Potions teacher. And she is a very dear friend of mine. She's young, too. She was a Seventh Year when we were in First Year, so she's not much older than us. Plus, she's a muggleborn. Just goes to show, not all the teacher's have to be purebloods. Muggleborns are just as capable of doing well in the wizarding world as the pureblooded witches and wizards. Take a look at Miranda Goshawk. Muggleborn, and yet she wrote 'Standard Book of Spells', and even worked in the Department for Experimental Charms. She _created_ about a third of the charms we know. Where would the wizarding world be without her, I'd like to know.'

With that said, Lily turned on heel and walked swiftly down the corridor, her shoes tapping against the stone floors.

Kayla stood there, looking uncomfortable and opened her mouth pointing after Lily, but looking at the boys.

'Umm...' was all she said, before looking defeated and jogging after Lily.

James and Sirius exchanged wide-eyed glances as if saying 'well-that-was-interesting'.

'Women!' they both declared, before bursting into fits of laughter.

---  
---------  
---------------  
--------  
---

A/N: So there you have it, another chapter. I know my chapters are short, but they will get longer. I just wanted to get this one posted tonight. I wanna thank you all for reading this chapter. I especially wanna thank all my old readers – thank you for putting up with this stupidly long break I've had. But I'm back, and I hope you're still reading this. I also would like to thank all the new readers of my story. Thanks for taking time to read my story. I promise next chapter I will have a list of thanks to all my reviewers and I will put in comments to each of you. As always, your reviews are valuable and will help to shape the story. So please review. And thanks again for reading my fic, I will try to update this weekend sometime.

**Love you all,**

**LiL-MiZZ-KaT**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: I am really sorry for not updating for like, 6months. I had the worst case of writer's block imaginable. I gotta stop making excuses. But it's true. I will try my hardest to update more often. I am going to write another chapter tonight even! I swear! And I'll post it tonight too!  
This has been a long time coming and I know you will all be totally lost, so you gotta read the first chapters first.  
I know the chapters in my story are short, but there are going to be a lot of them, so it makes up for it. And by a lot, I mean a LOT! This story has only just begun! I have so many things to do and so little time to do it. It seems as if there will never be enough chapters to write it all down. Oh well.  
Without further ado, I give you Chapter Fourteen of Eternally Yours!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

'Lily! Lily, _wait!_' Kayla yelled after Lily's quickly retreating back. 'Hold up there, gorgeous! What happened? What's wrong? What'd he say?'

Lily turned abruptly and stared harshly into Kayla's eyes. She planted her hands on her slim hips and took on her pose, reminiscent of their old Potions Professor, Frued. It seemed, however, that McGonagall was taking lessons from Lily's obvious power and taking on her traits when she was angry. Silent, but deadly.

Lily continued to stare down her best friend before her eyes were laced with unshed tears.

'Oh, Lily!' Kayla breathed, rushing to her friends side and enveloping her in a tight hug. 'I'm sorry, Lily, I never should have locked him in that room with you. I am so sorry.'

Lily tried to blink back the tears threatening to spill out, knowing that if she started, she would never be able to hold back the well of grief threatening to flow out in the form of salty tears. Her shoulders slumped when she felt Kayla's familiar embrace and heard her soothing words.

'N-no... it's okay Kayla. You didn't know... how could... why did... why are guys so frustrating?' Lily mumbled.

Kayla laughed lightly. 'Oh, Lily. Guys are the most complicated creatures on Earth! No one will ever understand why they seem to think punching each other is a good way to bond, or why they always go for the slutty girls who never think over the intelligent ones. They're more confusing than the Fidelius Charm.'

'Some day... I'm going to master every charm ever made. And then I will use every single one of them on Potter.' Lily vowed.

Kayla giggled and whispered, barely loud enough for Lily to hear, 'Which part of him are you going to use the Engorgio on?'

Lily's eyes grew wide at Kayla's audacity. 'Kayla!' Lily exclaimed, before bursting into giggles. 'I'll have to think about that one. But I'm gonna use Reducio on his fat head!'

---

-----

-------

-----

---

Sirius rounded a corner of the castle, panting, but with a devilish smile on his face.

'Three... two... _one!_' he whispered under his breath.

The screams of the girls could be heard resonating down all the halls throughout the school. **_'This..._** /b _this is what makes having cousins in Slytherin worth while_.' he thought to himself, triumphantly.

'SIRIUS! JAMES!' came the distant, high-pitched shriek from the dungeons. 'GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE _NOW!_'

James came walking around the corner towards Sirius.

'What did you do to that dear cousin of yours this time, Padfoot?'

'Oh, nothing, dear Prongs. I have no idea what that Banshee is screaming about. I am totally innocent!' Sirius declared. 'How could you even think I would do anything to that wench?' he asked, looking hurt.

James smirked and raised an eyebrow skeptically. 'Three... two... one...'

A very red faced girl with waist length straight black hair came storming up to them. 'Look! LOOK!' she screeched.

James had to work quickly to swallow the laugh rising dangerously in his throat. The girls usually black eyes were fluorescent pink, and her eyelashes and eyebrows a bright green. Her teeth alternated between red and blue and gave off a bright light, so that it hurt to look at them.

'SIRIUS AND JAMES! YOU WILL BOTH PAY!' the girl shrieked and her voice cracked on the final word.

'Come now, Trixie.' Sirius cooed. 'You know you look much better like this. It really brings out your eyes.'

'TRIXIE!' she hissed through clenched teeth. 'HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME 'TRIXIE'? IF YOU MUST SHORTEN MY NAME, CALL ME BELLA!'

'But 'Bella' means 'beautiful', and you, Trixie, are anything but beautiful.' he replied calmly, keeping a straight face.

The girl turned with a shriek and called out over her shoulder, 'Some day! Some day I will make you pay! You and whatever hepic bitch you happen to be shacked up with!'

The boys remained stock-still, watching the retreating back of Bellatrix Black.

James cleared his throat uncomfortably. 'Umm... not the wisest thing you have ever done, Padfoot.' He cast a furtive glance at Sirius who was still staring down the hallway. 'But by far, the funniest!' James said, with a snort of laughter.

Sirius looked around and then started laughing also.

The two boys jogged back to Gryffindor Tower, discussing the prank and when it would wear off all the way up there, not realising what was waiting in store ahead of them.

---

-----

-------

-----

---

Bellatrix slammed the door shut behind her as she slammed into her private dorm. Her father was in charge of the School Committee and insisted that his three daughters - Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda - all had private rooms to keep them away from the lesser riff-raff of the school. All three had arranged marriages from birth, Bellatrix to Rodolphus Lestrange, Narcissa to Lucius Malfoy and Andromeda to Nicholas Meliflua.

Only Bellatrix was happy with her match. She knew Rodolphus would be away for the most part of his life, squandering money on cheap and meaningless sex. He wouldn't stand in the way of her flight to power in the rising forces that were coming to be known as the Death Eaters.

She knew her sisters hated their match. She only feared about what Andromeda would do, for she knew that whilst Narcissa hated Lucius, she would never even dream of defying their father and marrying against his wishes. Her diary proclaimed love for the half-blood James Potter on every page. She dreamed endlessly of becoming Mrs. Potter. That mudblood wench, Lily Evans, Perseus' cousin, stood in the way of Narcissa being allowed a quick fling with Potter to get it out of her system. Bellatrix had quickly removed the mudblood from the equation after setting Potter up during the summer. Now her sister was ready.

Andromeda, however, was only in her fourth year, and currently had a foolish crush on the werewolf, Remus Lupin, though she did not know he was a werewolf.

Bellatrix sat at her desk and pulled out her journal and began to write frantically with Invisible Ink. Merlin forbid anyone should read her private thoughts, her weaknesses and insecurities.

_Dear Journal._

_Today, Sirius and Potter decided to play another filthy prank on me. Why they decide to anger me is beyond everyone. They are the only two who can seem to get on my nerves and make me angry. I cannot understand it!_

_I need to get revenge against the little chits! I need to set up Potter and Narcissa... then I need to set up that meddling little mudblood bitch to take Potter back, perhaps by seducing Franklin, even if I will never feel clean again after touching something that has already been touched._

_To break Potter, I will then help Narcissa get revenge against the mudblood while Potter watches, helpless, as the life leaves his precious girlfriend, only to find out later she was with child._

_Sirius will be far harder to break. I must find a way to expose his friends secret, without it being able to be traced back to me. He needs to pay for making me the butt of every joke in Hogwarts. I will work on Sirius' revenge later._

_For now... I will be content with working on the little mudblood whore. I get revenge against Potter, and get to kill the mudblood bitch. Two birds with one stone._

_Signed,_

_Bellatrix Black_

---

-----

-------

-----

---

**A/N: Please review! After so much time of not writing, I need to know if you still want to read this story, or if I should pull it. I am actually writing this story for you, believe it or not. So please, spare a few minutes to write me a review. Hate it? Love it? Need to hear more? Tell me why and give me ideas! If you leave me your email address, then I will send you the new chapter before anyone else gets to read it, and you can be up-to-date on the latest happenings before anyone else.**

**Love,**

**LiL-MiZZ-KaT **


End file.
